Juene Amour
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: After their "bookstore rendezvous" Hugo decided he must make sure that Isabelle knows he was serious about what he'd said. With help from Monseuir Labisse, Hugo and Isabelle are able to express their true feelings. Sequel to "The Bookstore Rendezvous".


**Author's Note: **Hi guys, a couple people asked for a little follow up to my story "The Bookstore Rendezvous" so here you have it. It's fairly short, just a little

one-shot continuation, but it's got a couple French phrases that I'll define just below this note. Anyways, hope you like it and please leave a review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I did not create the characters from Hugo.

* * *

><p><strong>French phrase translations: <strong>

_Juene amour_- young love

_C'est amour_- it's love

_mon cher_- my dear

* * *

><p>Hugo quietly walked into the bookstore. His blue eyes darted to the side, hoping Isabelle wasn't around right now.<p>

He cleared his throat. "Ahem… excuse…excuse me Monsieur Labisse?"

The old man looked up from his book. "Yes Mr. Cabret? How can I help you?" He smiled at the young boy.

"Um…if you happen to see Isabelle…would you give this to her and tell her it's from me?" He asked shyly, holding up a folded piece of ash-smudged paper.

Monsieur Labisse took it carefully and winked at Hugo. "Of course I will Mr. Cabret."

Hugo grinned and nodded, waving as he left the bookstore.

Monsieur Labisse laughed.

_Jeune amour_, he thought.

Later that day Isabelle came to return the book she'd borrowed from Monsieur Labisse.

"Hello Monsieur Labisse, I quite enjoyed Peter Pan." She smiled brightly, sitting the book upon Monsieur Labisse's podium.

"Ah, I expected you would Isabelle." He chuckled.

"Do you have anything new for me?"

"Not right now, but I do have a message from your young friend ."

Isabelle whirled around. "Hugo? I haven't seen him in several days. What's the message?" She asked, instantly intrigued at the prospect of a new adventure.

"He left this note for you." He smiled, handing the young girl the ash-smudged note Hugo had left with him before.

Isabelle took it curiously and opened it up, furrowing her brow in concentration.

She silently read to herself:

_Dear Isabelle,_

_Everything I said the other day at the bookstore I truly meant. I really do like you and I'm sorry I get so nervous and shy sometimes. I guess it's just hard for me to express my feelings after being alone for so long._

_Your friend,_

_Hugo_

Isabelle got a warm feeling that spread from the pit of her stomach to her whole body.

So he **had** meant it.

_This is simply sensational!_ She thought happily.

She hadn't known if Hugo had really meant what he'd said that day or if he was just trying to cover up for calling her a helpless princess.

"Why, I'm sorry Monsieur Labisse, but I must be off suddenly." She said wistfully and looked up from the note, her eyes glassed over and shining in the light.

Monsieur Labisse chuckled again. "Then by all means, be off with you _mon cher_." He gestured with his hand for her to head out the door.

Isabelle took off into the station, holding her béret on her head with one hand the other holding tightly to Hugo's note.

Her heart was singing. The note had made her day, it had been so sweet and thoughtful. She lucidly had to find him this instant to tell him how wonderful he's been.

It was much later when she did, in fact, find Hugo. He was rather elusive. She'd run smack into him while running and both almost fell backwards.

"Hugo I got your note." Isabelle giggled, not giving any thought to the collision the two had just had.

"You did?" He mumbled, squinting his eyes and rubbing his head with his hand. She didn't quite realize how hard she'd hit him.

"I did and I wanted to tell you just how much it means to me."

Hugo put down his hand and nodded, smiling.

"Come on, I have something to show you." He grabbed Isabelle's hand and led her through one of the station vents and up into his tunnels until they reached the huge clock in the tower. The sun was setting and the Paris lights shown brightly. The Eiffel Tower's lights shimmered like stars and reflected in the eyes of Hugo and Isabelle as they stood, hand in hand, watching out from the clock.

"I wanted to tell you I love you Hugo." Isabelle whispered, still staring out at the lights.

Hugo glanced quickly at Isabelle, he could feel his cheeks growing warm.

"I…I love you too Isabelle. I always will."

Suddenly, Hugo felt Isabelle's hand slip from his and when he turned to look at her she was standing in from of him, her smile beaming.

Both leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry Hugo, I better get back to Papa Georges now." Isabelle stated shyly.

"Yes, of course." Hugo nodded vigorously, his cheeks rather pink.

"Thank you for a wonderful time."

Hugo shrugged, grinning.

Isabelle blew him a quick kiss and disappeared.

Hugo sighed and collapsed on his bed.

_C'est amour_, he thought dreamily.


End file.
